logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WJW
WXEL-TV 1949–1951 WXEL1.jpg 1000px-WXEL_test_pattern.jpg|WXEL test pattern 1951–1953 1953–1956 WJW-TV (first era) 1956–1959 1959–1960 1960–1962 1962–1963 1964–1965 1965–1966 wjw2.jpg 1966–1977 WJW 1967.jpg Ei8ht1976.JPG Wjwcoloredlines.JPG Ei8htnoeye.JPG WJW City Camera News.PNG|''City Camera News'' open from 1976. WJW City Camera News 6 11.PNG WJKW-TV 1977–1985 WJKW 8 All Nite.PNG|WJKW-TV8's 8 All Night open from 1977. WJKW 1977-1978.jpg|WJKW-TV's TV-8 "Look For Us" Station ID 1977-1978 WJKW 1977 Cleveland Christmas ID.jpg|WJKW-TV's TV-8 Christmas themed ID from Christmas 1977 WJKW-TV8 4p.m. Movie Open 1977-1980.jpg|WJKW-TV's TV-8 4 p.m. Movie Logo 1977-1980 WJKW-TV8 ID 1978-1979.jpg|WJKW-TV8 station ID from CBS's "Turn Us On We'll Turn You On" Campaign from 1978 to 1979 WJKW TV-8 Station I.D..jpg|WJKW station ID from 1979 to 1982 WJKW-TV8 - The Winners ID - 1980-1982.jpg|WJKW-TV' s TV-8 - The Winners ID - 1980-1982 WJKW-TV8 ID 1983-1984.jpg|WJKW-TV8 station ID from CBS's "We've Got the Touch" campaign (1983-1984) WJKW 1985.gif|WJKW-TV8 station ID from CBS's "We've Got the Touch" campaign (1984-1985) ohms22.jpg|WJKW-TV8 Station ID from 1977 to 1979 Aug 1994 WJW Still the One Commercial.jpg Capture.JPG|Part of an animated graphic, used extensively after the call letter change. Screenshot_20180619-083445.png|WJKW-TV8 station ID from CBS's "Great Moments" campaign (1982-1983) Screenshot_20180619-084513.png|WJKW-TV8 station ID from CBS's "We've Got the Touch" campaign (1983-1984), 2nd version WJKW 1977.jpg|WJKW 1977 WJKW-TV8 ID 1977-1980.jpg|WJKW Station ID 1977-1980 WJKW Cleveland 1977 a.PNG WJKW Cleveland 1977 b.PNG WJKW City Camera News.PNG|''City Camera News'' Open from 1977 d7thjjv-c5b3a9a7-fcdb-41c0-b69c-5e87679fb1d1.jpg|''Newscenter 8'' open from 1977. WJKW Newscenter 8 1983.PNG|''Newscenter 8'' Open (1983) WJW-TV (second era) 1985–1994 File:Wjw_1989.png|1988-1992 wjw_1985_a_by_jdwinkerman-d7thjjo.jpg|WJW Station ID from 1985 to 1986 Wjw-1985.jpg|WJW Station ID from 1985 Though a new logo was unveiled in 1992, it would still be used as a primary logo until 1994. WJW Get Ready for TV-8 1989.jpg|WJW's station ID from CBS's "Get Ready for CBS" campaign from 1989 to 1990. WJW Get Ready for TV-8 1990.jpg|WJW's station ID from CBS's "Get Ready for CBS!" campaign from 1990 to 1991. Aug 1994 WJW Still the One Commercial_1.jpg|WJW's station ID from CBS's "It's All Right Here" campaign from 1993 to 1994. WJW 1990 Christmas.PNG|Christmas ID from 1990 WJW 1991 Holidays.PNG|Holiday ID from 1991 WJW Cinema 8 1989.PNG|WJW Cinema 8 open from 1989. WJW 8 All Night 1989.PNG|8 All Night open from 1989 wjw_newscenter_8_1985_a_by_jdwinkerman_d7thjjb-fullview.jpg|''Newscenter 8'' open from 1985. wjw_newscenter8_1983d.jpg|''Newscenter 8'' open from 1991. 1992–1995 (secondary),1994-1995 (primary) This logo was unveiled in 1992, though only used on newscasts until 1994, shortly before it became a Fox affiliate. wjw-newscenter8-93b.jpg|WJW station ID from 1992. Wjw-newscenter8-93.jpg|''Newscenter 8'' open from 1992. WJW Newscenter 8 1994.png|''Newscenter 8'' open from 1994. d7thjin-2bc634ce-5b00-40e5-bc0b-d520ee3e72df.jpg|''Newscenter 8 This Morning'' open from 1994. WJW First Look.JPG|''First Look'' newscast open from 1994. Aug 1994 WJW Still the One Commercial_2.jpg WJW Newscenter 8.jpg|''Newscenter 8'' logo from 1992. WJW Newscenter 8.png|WJW Newscenter 8 open from 1993. WJW Newscenter 8 Primetime.jpg|''Newscenter 8 Primetime'' open from 1994. WJW switched its affiliation from CBS to Fox on September 3, 1994. WJW Newscenter 8 Special Presentation.PNG|Newscenter 8 Special Presentation open from 1994 WJW Newscenter 8 Special Presentation 2.PNG|Newscenter 8 Special Presentation close from 1994. WJW The Newscenter 8 Specials Unit.PNG|The Newscenter 8 Specials Unit open from 1995. 1995–1996 Used after affiliation switch from CBS to Fox. WJW_ei8ht_is_News.jpg|''ei8ht is News'' logo (1995-1996); the ei8ht is a revival of the one used during the 1970s. WJW ei8ht is News Special Report.PNG|''ei8ht Is News'' Special Report WJW ei8ht is News Weather Advisory.PNG|''ei8ht Is News'' Weather Advisory WJW ei8ht Is News Hotline.PNG|''ei8ht Is News'' Hotline WJW ei8ht Is News School Information Network.PNG|''ei8ht Is News'' School Information Network WJW ei8ht Id 1996.PNG|WJW Station ID (1995) WJW Cinema ei8ht.PNG|WJW Cinema ei8ht open from 1996 WJW Movie Greights On eight 1.PNG|WJW Cleveland's Own Movie Gr-ei8hts on ei8ht 1996 a WJW Movie Greights On eight 2.PNG|WJW Cleveland's Own Movie Gr-ei8hts on ei8ht 1996 b 1996–1997 WJW FOX 8 News Logo 1997.jpg|''Fox 8 News'' logo from 1996 wjw_fox_8_news_1996_2_by_jdwinkerman_d7jsmn3.jpg|''FOX 8 News at 10 '' Open from 1996 wjw_fox_8_1996_by_jdwinkerman_d7j21ey.jpg|Station ID (1996) 1997–2003 FOX8NEWS.png|''Fox 8 News'' logo (1997-2004) WJW FOX 8 1997 Logo.JPG WJW FOX 8 News 1997.PNG WJW FOX 8 News at 5 30 1997.PNG|''FOX 8 News At 5:30'' Open (1997) WJW FOX 8 News In The Morning 1997.PNG|''FOX 8 News In The Morning'' Open (1997) WJW FOX 8 News At Eight 1997.PNG|''FOX 8 News At Eight'' Open (1997) WJW FOX 8 News At Noon 1997.PNG|''FOX 8 News At Noon'' Open (1997) WJW FOX 8 News At 5 1997.PNG|''FOX 8 News At Five'' Open (1997) WJW FOX 8 News At 6 1997.PNG|''FOX 8 News At 6'' Open (1997) WJW FOX 8 News At 10 1998.PNG|''FOX 8 News At Ten'' Open (1997) WJW FOX 8 News Special Report.JPG|''FOX 8 News Special Report'' open from 1998 WJW I Team 1997.PNG|FOX 8 I-Team 2003–2007 WJW-FOX8NEWS-2004.png|''FOX 8 News'' logo 2004-2007 WJW 29392.JPG|''FOX 8 News'' open (2004-2007) A Squished version was later used. 2007–present WJW FOX 8 Logo Alternate 2007 a.jpg WJW FOX 8 Logo Alternate 2007 a.PNG WJW FOX 8 Logo Alternate 2007 d.jpg WJW FOX 8 Logo Alternate 2007 b.jpg WJW_(TV)_logo.svg screen-shot-2012-09-28-at-7-50-29-am.png WJW Weather.jpg|Android Weather app logo 13782199_10157351191455294_3385856639444119466_n.jpg WGHP-WJW-FOX8NEWS.png 1923924_74759780293_8599_n.jpg Video Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Fox network affiliates Category:Tribune Company Category:Tribune Media Category:Cleveland Category:Ohio Category:Comet network affiliates Category:Former CBS network affiliates Category:Former ABC network affiliates Category:Former owned-and-operated station in the United States Category:Former New World stations Category:1949 Category:1956 Category:1977 Category:1985 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 8 Category:Former Fox owned and operated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1949 Category:Television stations branded as channel 8 Category:Television stations involved in the 1994 United States broadcast TV realignment